


Suspicions

by Imjustadaydreamerr



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I use my apprentice but you can just picture yours., Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustadaydreamerr/pseuds/Imjustadaydreamerr
Summary: Julian has just an inkling that something is off, and he is going to get to the bottom of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Returning from the shops, Julian was greeted with an empty home and a note on the coffee table. It was the third time that week that Julian had found a note in Sabrina's absence. The note read, "Ilya, I went to see Asra. I'll be back later. xoxo, Sabrina." There was a heart casually drawn next to her signature.

He scoffed, setting the note back down. "Of course. Asra again," he said to himself. He tried not to think anything of it. They did work together, after all. So, it would make sense for them to talk often. But still, Julian's mind began to wander. _Why does she disappear at the weirdest of times? And, why is it always Asra?_

At that moment, he was hit with a thought he would rather he never have to consider. _There was something going on._ There had to be. Julian's heart sank as it set in like a reminder from the universe that yet again, he was not enough. He'd been foolish to think that anyone could be happy with him, let alone love him. He sat on his couch in an attempt to gather himself as any semblance of calmness began to evade his reach.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, he decided that it was time to take action.  _I may be some sappy, pathetic fool_ , he thought, _but that is no excuse for this utter bullshit._ So, he set out to find Sabrina and give her a what-for.

Time skip

Julian sidled along the edge of the shop, avoiding windows and trying not to be seen. He could hear jovial voices speaking to one another in a casual, friendly manner. _A little too friendly if you ask me,_ he thought, his hands tensing at his sides as the fire of betrayal burned through his being. 

"Are you sure he's not onto you?" he could hear Asra say playfully, his heart shattering all over again at the confirmation of his suspicions. _So, something really is going on._

"Yes. Julian has absolutely no idea," Sabrina responded, not a hint of regret in her voice.


	2. Julian/Apprentice: Suspicions (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has just an inkling that something is off, and he's going to get to the bottom of it.

 

 

"Yes. Julian has absolutely no idea," Sabrina responded, not a hint of regret in her voice. 

 

He couldn't bare to listen any longer. At that moment, Julian decided to enter the shop, hastily bursting in, the door slamming open loudly. "Julian has absolutely no idea about what?" he asked angrily. Asra decided to bail on the conversation upon hearing this. Rude, but Julian could deal with him later. 

 

"Julian," Sabrina said, "You weren't supposed to hear that. Fuck, this looks bad." She looked around the room, her expression unreadable.

 

He stepped closer to her. "You're right. It does. You start disappearing multiple times a week with no explanation other than that you're 'with Asra.' And when I ask you about it, you brush off my questions. I'm not stupid, Sabrina. I know you're seeing Asra behind my back," Julian accused, pain obvious in his tone. 

 

"I'm not-" she began.

 

"Don't deny it! You could have at least told me that you were unhappy. I would have understood. You didn't have to be cruel about it," he said, looking directly into her eyes.

 

"It was for you," Sabrina confessed. 

 

"For me? What is that supposed to mean?" Julian asked, now even more offended. 

 

"Asra and I have been getting together to plan a surprise party for your birthday," Sabrina explained. "Nothing else, I promise."

 

"And you expect me to believe that?" he asked. 

 

"Oh, my gosh. Look," she said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out two different colors of decorative ribbon that were accented with a few sparkly raven figurines. "Does this look like it's for anyone else?" she asked him. 

 

Julian felt his heart swell at the revelation. Sabrina wasn't cheating on him. She actually cared about him. She cared enough to remember his birthday when he'd only mentioned it once and rarely even celebrated it. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sabrina as she returned the gesture. His heart was hammering as he mentally recounted the events of the past week. "I love you so much for doing this, but please never do this to me again," he said, eyes welling with tears of joy, relief, and a general sense of being overwhelmed. 

 

"I'm so sorry that you felt that way," she said. "Oh my gosh, I am such an asshole!" she exclaimed, resting her head on Julian's chest. 

 

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Julian said, smoothing her hair with one of his hands. "Quite the opposite, actually. I can't believe you remembered my birthday."

 

"I know you said you don't usually do anything for it, but I thought maybe since we have time now, we could change that," Sabrina said. 

 

Julian wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he settled for hugging her even tighter, "Thank you, but just please don't scare me like that again," he said. 

 

"I'll try. Well, you know about it now, I might as well show you some of the other stuff I have planned. Want to take a look?" Sabrina asked. 

 

"Sure," Julian replied, letting go so that Sabrina could go and get whatever she was talking about. 

_This birthday might just be a tad better than the last few,_ he thought to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out! If you have an idea you want to see, you're welcome to send it in.


End file.
